


Untitled;

by onlyexoception



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyexoception/pseuds/onlyexoception
Summary: Byun Baekhyun definitely knows his ABC’s and love was as simple and complicated as that.





	Untitled;

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to those who won't read it  
> and also to those who will.

**ACHILLES HEEL**

 

Park Chanyeol, a lover for words. He hates bugs and even more not waking up next to me. It’s been exactly 7 years and he is as beautiful as his kisses that were planted on my neck because I thought it was too unattractively thin and bony but he said he liked spitting out sonnets in that exact same spot.

 

 

**ADDICTION**

 

My nights definitely reeked of exhaustion and my eyes would constantly be staring blankly at his face. I don’t understand why people can be so addictive. I somehow couldn’t get his image out off my head. _Chanyeol’s stupid face_.

 

Then again everything’s raw and whenever the wind blows through his hair making him less attractive to others. But to me, he wasn’t. I didn’t care no matter what he looked like because I’ve known that he was always right up in my alley.

 

**AFFIX**

 

A newfound love. Never again was I sane.

 

**ALLEGRO**

 

He said he wanted to take things up a notch.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

I specifically remembered it was 4:30 AM, and we weren’t together, not yet.

 

_“You awake? I couldn’t sleep.”_

 

_“I was having the most beautiful dream…”_

 

_“I think this would be the perfect time to ask you something.”_

 

Although, I fear he’s a bit hesitant with what he’s going to say. It’s weird somebody calls you in the early morning.

 

Unless it was about somebody’s death.

 

My heart was ill at ease but I kept my cool, _“Spill the tea would you?”_

 

But something did pass away. Our friendship.

 

And our relationship was born.

 

 

**ANNIVERSARY**

 

15th day of every second month of the year. _He was late by a day._

 

**BADINAGE**

I’d call him stupid.

 

He tells me I’m beautiful.

 

He jokes around a lot.

 

I like his jokes.

 

He loves me.

 

That makes me love him even more.

 

**BICKER**

 

Chanyeol’s meticulous and would pay attention whenever he could.

 

When you’re in a relationship, you’ve got to be prepared for the worst. It’s normal unless it comes to a point where the both of you start throwing everything at each other. Plates, barbed words, and shattered dreams come flying across the room, trying their best to hurt each other more in every single exchange of bullets.

 

Crying would be pointless. Break-ups are solace, I always thought of that and didn’t like it. There are also times when we couldn’t stop fighting until daybreak. I know that I was difficult to put up to begin with.

 

But he’d constantly tell me that I was someone worth fighting for.

 

**CASTAWAY**

 

He came to visit me one night in the place I work at. He was seldom a customer offering his toast to our success, I never look at him when I sing. My senses somehow get very astray. Similar to a person shipwrecked on a deserted island, sending signals of distress…waiting to be saved.

 

**COMPASSION**

 

My soul was desperately searching for him everywhere. It was bit awkward that I see, hear and even feel him. His ghost keeps following and that’s how I feel secure.

 

**COSSET**

 

“I don’t think it’s a never too late to say the things you mean, right?”, he asks.

  
That made me curious but I still agreed. It was Chanyeol after-all.

 

_“Do you feel depressed that there are enough people in this world, but only half of them has feelings to spare?”_

 

_“And?”_

 

_“Nothing…it’s kind of heart-rending that people can literally grow old without the overindulgence of affection. It’s deliberately abstract, don’t you think?”_

 

_“They do. But they don’t easily live up to their expectations.” “You don’t have to worry about that. You’ll always have me remember? Now, Go to sleep.”_

 

_“Baekhyun…”_

 

_“Yeah?”_

 

_“Please never make me get enough of you. Stay the same, good night”_

 

_“Whatever you say, Chanyeol. Whatever you say.”_

 

**DECEIT**

 

I met Chanyeol in one of the Spoken-Word events my place held. He was patiently sitting down in one corner of the room. With his hair slightly tousled the obvious that he just got up from a nap. Dull, fervent lashes tracing the lunette of his eye and repentantly beautiful features that’s discreetly telling me it was love at first sight. I already saw that he already chugged down three cups of decaf off the menu. After a short nap, it was his turn to declaim his piece, although he didn’t seemed inquisitive with the situation which I found was really cute.

 

But to everyone’s astonishment, he stood at the rear end of the stage. Grasped one of the instruments that the jazz club would leave every other Thursday. Chanyeol tuned the strings, lightly caressed the frets, cleared his throat and started to actually _sing_.

 

Who would have thought that a stranger was able to make my cheeks a shade brighter of carmine and rose and made the stellar entities align with just one note.

 

Eventually, he was requested to stop by the audience. And so he did, Chanyeol shared half of a grin and a genuine look on his face for what he’s done.

 

The host asked for his name but he declined politely of introducing himself to a bunch of unfamiliar individuals. After that he left in silence, the crowd in cheers and awes.

 

He flew off and I traced his footsteps. This could get me fired but I couldn’t care less.

 

I’ve had enough with giving up on people, this time I was chasing a dream.

 

**DELITANTE**

 

Chanyeol engages a pursuit in the interest of the arts. But I know that he has no commitment whatsoever at all. Whatever makes him happy, I enjoy the splendor of his delight.

 

Honestly though, he likes the satirical, contemporary art. The completely unconventional since he has his whole career ahead in trade and business.

 

**ENCHANTED**

 

It went a little like this. I came home from a night shift. All I can say was that I looked terrible from being a lounge singer in a pub that never felt like I was earning money but a life for that matter. was greeted by Chanyeol, he was smiling. He always does that and I absolutely can’t do anything about it.

 

“Regardless of what you’re wearing. You are…wow. I have no words”, Chanyeol uttered, but I was only wearing a black buttoned-up shirt with a huge stain because I also had to serve table because I needed the extra money.

 

Then this song starts playing out of nowhere:

 

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_

_When the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you..._

_And the way you look tonight._

 

We did a little tango…

 

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft,_

_There is nothing for me but to love you,_

_And the way you look tonight._

 

Inch by inch my heart gradually swayed. Chanyeol very well played one's cards close to his chest.

 

_With each word your tenderness grows,_

_Tearing my fear apart..._

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

_It touches my foolish heart._

 

I kept mooning.

 

_Lovely ... Never, ever change._

_Keep that breathless charm._

_Won't you please arrange it ?_

_'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight._

 

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,_

_Just the way you look to-night._

 

It’s the first song where I completely became head over heels.

 

Love turned out to be okay. He’d usually play some random song and we’ll dance to it all night. In return, I’ll tell him how he means to me. My head was all ‘ _Don’t just stand there and stare at his eyes you fool. Kiss him!_ ’ And I did. Maybe once, or twice. In between words.

 

Sparks flew. We’d have this little pyrotechnics show inside our little apartment. That’s what all we had a few vinyl records, sloppy and senseless paintings hanged up on the wall but his cheap laughter had me rolling in bags of money every single day. You really won’t define what love is – until it happens to you.

 

**FIASCO**

 

We made a couple mistakes ever since we started living together. He’d leave his clothes on the floor. I’d keep washing the dishes after Chinese takeout. He’d sleep in the next morning, forgetting he had an appointment with what’s-his-name (but I remember that he would wear something corporate). I’d either wake him up or sleep in together. He’d eat my chocolate pudding in the fridge. I’d get angry. We would use each other’s personal belongings to the point of severe repulsiveness. I’d throw temper tantrums and he’d mock with his sheepish, cheeky pick-up lines.

 

That he very well knows that – I cannot resist.

 

**FILLIAL**

 

Once he asked me over to eat at his mum’s restaurant on the 23rd street. He texted me to come in the nicest clothes I have (but the I began to fret due to the fact that I haven’t gone shopping since forever). I waited at the subway entrance as what he ordered. By the next ten minutes he came dressed casually smart too. He motioned out his hand in the most pleasing chivalric manner. I shook my head because I didn’t really feel like it. Franticly, he leaned in close. That’s it, I’m trapped in his trance.

 

For a second there, I lost my train of thought. “ _Are you just going to stand there all day or??”_

 

_“Wait for time to stop and make you fall in love with me? I wouldn’t do that all day.”_

 

_I pulled a face on him._

 

 _“I’d rather do it everyday…but we have other plans. I want you to meet someone who’s close to my heart as you are”,_ Chanyeol persisted.

 

We took the subway from there, it was five stations apart and it wasn’t a quick ride at all. I settled on one of the few seats left and Chanyeol insisted to just stand. After that an old lady sat beside me, she had lustrous shiny hair and eyes that always sought down memory lane, she was probably in her mid-fifties. Then she stared at channel who was holding on to the train handles and she looked back at me and told me a short tale that Chanyeol was a brief reminder of an old lover of hers in the days of her youth who used to be a chocolate bar salesman that used to sneak her confectionary overtime he gets his salary over the weekend.

 

 _“Sounded just like you”_ , I mouthed Chanyeol threw his head back with his eyes squinted and shut closed which commonly was a reaction from embarrassment.

 

Soon after, we dropped the lady at the preceding station and transferred lines.

 

We went up, regardless of sunshine it was a crisp day. He showed me around because I was not very familiar with this part of the city before, I never had the chance to get even with the city life despite of a great number of years living here.

 

I followed Chanyeol, he made a complete stop at one corner of the street. I saw that his face was highly strung. I finally remember that one time when he told me that hasn’t come back home for a while, with someone else interlacing with his finger. To him, this was again a new leaf.

 

You know how guys could tend to get nervous around their parents when they’re introducing someone new especially if it was their girlfriend. But I’m a guy so…this could possibly be a bit different.  

 

I got lucky with Chanyeol’s family, I even thought that his mum would get ridiculously paranoid about us being in a relationship. But everything turned out fine, I adore his family like my very own kin. We had pasta and washed it down with sparkling wine for dinner.

                                                       

 

**GRAVITY**

 

Chanyeol's affinity with control never stops to overwhelm me. He is this entity that forces people to orbit around him. Pulling you to come closer and closer till you crash straight on, all bearing lost. His interference with my existence will always be an ideology of the impossible in the parallel. Will I still find someone more powerful than him? I guess not. Who knows. If it’s not going to be ‘us’ until the end, if what’s detaining us together is only a matter of fiction in somebody else’s intellect. It would be the greatest betrayal in memory of everyone who knew that there was once a story about Byun Baekhyun falling lovesick with the unorthodox, Park Chanyeol.

 

**GENRE**

 

_Question: What kind of music playlist does Park Chanyeol enjoy very often?_

 

1.) R&B slow jam

2.) Baekhyun’s voicemails

3.) His nagging

  
**HOME**

 

And in his arms, I fell. Underneath his breath, I learned how to live.

 

**IDEALISM**

 

Little did I know, you’re either here to make love or fuck my life.

 

**INIFDELITY**

 

n/a. Non-existent.

 

**IRONY**

 

He likes the things that no one cares about.

 

Exhibit A: Byun Baekhyun.

 

 

**JILT**

 

There will be pain that comes along with being lovers. Pride will always roar in a cave of desperation. Sentences will be laid flat across the floor like broken glass waiting until the opponent takes another step of hurting. They'll teach you the guilt of coquetting and ogling, and playing the victim.

 

**KEEPER**

 

I always thought my eureka moment was going to be amazing. At the toll of the New year eve bell in Times Square. Staring at each other’s eyes, the morning light slipping between our bedroom curtains, elegant and special. I didn’t think it was too much to ask, I wasn’t that frivolous or pompous. Well, guess what?

 

It came at the start of spring. Chanyeol, overeager, dragged me out in the early hours of the dusk and invited me to play with the last remnants of winter. The game turned into a wondrous mud battle, the childish play became a full-on war. Dirt and laughter littered the yard. Straddling him and smashing his face with the earthly mess and laughing my ass off because he looks unearthly divine even with a muddy face. And as he spurt out of the mud that got into his nose, I thought: _Yeap, he's the one._

 

**KISS**

 

The only language that I know I’m better at other than Korean. It’s French.

 

**KNOTS**

 

During our fifth anniversary, he told me he wanted to marry me. But he confessed that he wasn’t prepared yet and said we had to wait a little longer. That wasn’t a problem to me. In exchange for waiting, we'd spend our Thuursdays dancing in the middle of the busiest avenue in town. Then after, we would find ourselves laid on our backs on bed and equally sharing my thoughts. Wondering what’ll be like years later, would he still be ‘into’ me? On second thought, I’m going to probably be tongue-tied between monologues.

 

**KRYPTONITE**

 

My lover is human too. Probably I have never had so much fun of lying to other people. That I had to keep our affair a secret for quite some time.

 

**LAST**

 

I _really_ do hope so. Please let him be the one.

 

 

**MORBID**

 

Love made me cruel towards the things that I hate about myself.

 

 

**NUISANCE**

 

In fact, Chanyeol _is_ childish. But he’s not the annoying type you’d thought he would be. He’d eventually hold my hand and throw me up in the air. He’d frequently steal kisses from me, then run to where his legs could take him. He was ambitious of greatly appreciating that life’s too short to walk on two feet. I couldn’t doubt this person who feels like being sixteen but more triumphant. I never needed another trophy, not another memento. Failure was a thing of the past and I grew up to the best thing I’ve ever had. He felt more like a love-struck teenager than a 23-year-old man with a responsible job.

 

 

 **OPAQUE**  
  
I like the Chanyeol reads me as if I'm an open book.

 

**PAST**

 

The best thing about the past is that it shows you what not to bring into your future.

 

**PRESENT**

 

Perhaps the longer you stay in ties you feel less awkward but on the inside spontaneous. You keep everything fresh by bridging gaps, building individuality and you don’t need really to go that far.  
  
 Now, feels the hardest to receive love but I'd like to give it without measure.

 

**QUOTE**

 

_You are the finest, loveliest, tenderest and most beautiful person I have ever known and even that is an understatement._

 

 _–F. Scott Fitzgerald;_ written in script with a heart next to his name.

 

**RATIONAL**

 

_“You have your shirt on backwards.”_

 

_“Did you enjoy dinner?”_

 

_“I read your mail today, I payed the bills too.”_

 

_“Good morning, beautiful.”_

 

_“I went to get groceries earlier, they ran out of cantaloupes. Sorry…”_

 

_“Wanna go out today? I got us tickets to the movie you said you wanted to see.”_

 

 _“I know we’re lost, but we could always find a way back home."_  
  
  
  
I understood that 'I love you' was for more irrational things.

 

 

**ROMANTIC**

 

He kisses my bruises and calls them stars. My insecurities, he calls them a novel of secrecy.

 

**SUPERFICIAL**

 

My mind only consists of everything that is Park Chanyeol. I want him to drain misery on my lips, the good kind. Then paint a thousand images of the likeness of him in circular strokes under my subconscious. The sensation that’s going to last for an indefinite period of time. 

 

**SUBSTANTIAL**

 

It would be troubling if I never knew that we could possibly that one in a billionth chance of finding our forever after.

 

 **TENSE**  
  
For most nights, it always feels like the first time. _~~If you know what I mean.~~_

 

**UNCHASTE**

 

Before him, I like being alone. Sometimes, I do savour seclusion. Me, the silence. And the intimate thought of every inch of Chanyeol keeping me company.

 

**VISUAL**

His lips were ripe from kissing all the time.  
  
                                        _Damn, I'm so lucky!_

 

 **WILT**  
  
Flowers;  
    Beautiful things.  
        Although they get picked on.

 

**X**

 

This usually indicates a position. I wonder where would it lead us to?

 

**XOXO**

 

Hugs and Kisses. At the end of every message, at the very end of each day.

 

 

**YESTERDAY**

 

It was 10 in the evening, we were on our way home. Our song was playing on his stereo, he knew every word to this certain song. Instead of singing the lyrics, he ended up reciting them to me in the most ridiculous manner.

 

As he was about the bridge the gap between the chorus and first verse, two cars swerved, out of control.

 

Next, all I heard was a deafening pitch mixed with the distinct tone of my heart breaking as I saw Chanyeol forcing the steering wheel to make a right. His forehead collided with the window. Blood rose from his cranium, I could feel his lungs were caving in on themselves. And agony right now was the only thing keeping him alive.

 

He was terrified…of losing me that he had to give his life instead of mine.

 

 

My face had this sunken look and it broke me to learn that Chanyeol’s dying faster than most people. Death definitely wasn’t kind. Death takes love and the people who were far too good to exist.

 

**YOUNG**

 

 _Goodbye_. Sometimes you mean it, sometimes you don’t. And I don’t ever want to say it again.

 

_I have to say it only because you’re giving me no choice._

 

 

**ZENITH**

 

_This was the end of my alphabet. I still wish Chanyeol was still here to sing along with me._

 

_//_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hello, to all walks of life!
> 
> I just finished my very first fic hehe It took me quite some time to gather up the courage to write and now it's finally published for everyone and anyone who's interested. Please do understand that it's still rough and it might need tweaking. It's loosely based on David Levithan's book, in case anyone's wondering!
> 
> And if you have any comments and suggestions please do leave any! Thank you so much.
> 
> Here's to more and all the love,
> 
> \- A♥


End file.
